S.O.S
"S.O.S" by Rihanna ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2 and Just Dance Wii. Dancer The dancer is a woman. She is wearing a green dress with a blue line across the bottom front which Rihanna would wear with a necklace. She is wearing orange shorts with cyan earrings and she has a bowl haircut. She has yellow bracelets on both of her wrists. Remake In her remade version, the coach now has blue hair and cyan earrings. Her yellow bangles are now blue, as is her necklace. Her top is in a warm shade of orange and her short pants are blue now. Background The routine takes place on a stage with green lights. The background is full of triangles in dark shades of green. In the remake, the background remains relatively similar, except that it is now in dark shades of blue. Gold Moves There are 5''' Gold Moves''' in this routine, all of which are the same: 'All: '''Make a quick circle in the air with your right hand when "Oh" and "Boy" is sung. SOS GM 1.png|All Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups ''S.O.S appears in the following Mashups: * Beauty and a Beat * I Like It Trivia *The dancer looks exactly like Rihanna at the time the song came out. *Ubisoft was excited to have this song in the series; however it has never made a comeback anywhere in other Just Dance games and is only featured in 2 Mashups. *This is Rihanna's first song in the series; it is followed by Pon de Replay, Only Girl (In The World), Disturbia, Umbrella, Where Have You Been, and Diamonds. * Along with When I Grow Up, Holiday and Song 2, this is one of the first four songs to feature a transforming dancer. * The beta pictograms were purple instead of green, and sometimes there was a white square replacing them.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cy9pX-YaMeg ** Also, the part at the beginning wasn't supposed to award any points. ** In the beta, it had a fiery glow around the dancer that flashes. * Unlike many other routines but like Chicken Payback and Bad Romance’s mashup, the first gold move is one of the first moves, coming after only three counted moves. * Some dark purple pictograms can be seen in [http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20150115_1722/songs/SOS/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png Just Dance Now files], and they show totally different moves, so the routine was probably different at one point. * The dancer slightly resembles P2 from Bang Bang. ** However, the dancer is not the same as Julia Spiesser left after Just Dance 4. * The dancer's earrings, glove, and belt are the only features of her outfit to remain the same in the remake. * The song name in the game is S.O.S., ''but the original is ''SOS without period marks. * In Just Dance Now, the coach's shoes look glitchy because they tend to flicker a bit. Gallery Sosss.jpg|S.O.S sos.jpg|S.O.S (Remake) S.O.S Dancer 2.png|JD2 Dancer SOS Remake Dancer.png|Dancer sos pictograms.png|Pictograms sosmenu.png SOSBetaPictogram1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 SOSBetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 SOSBetaPictogram3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 SOSBetaPictogram4.png|Beta Pictogram 4 SOSBetaPictogram5.png|Beta Pictogram 5 SOSBetaPictogram6.png|Beta Pictogram 6 SOS GM 2 JDNOW.png|Unused Gold Move whiteSOSJD282.png|The white square covering the purple pictorgrams Sos cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover Untitled (5).jpg|Background Videos File:Rihanna - SOS File:Just Dance 2 S.O.S, Rihanna (Solo) 5* File:Just Dance Wii "S.O.S" 5 Stars File:Just Dance Now - S.O.S. - Rihanna References Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:00's Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Songs over 4 minutes Category:EDM Songs Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with glitches